Rolling Block Rifle
The is a weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description The is a very powerful sharpshooting rifle. It is able to take down targets at long range with more ease than other weapons due to its scope, although the one-shot ammo capacity plus the engaging of the scope each time one aims with it limits the weapon's use in close quarters combat. The Carcano Rifle may be seen as superior because it has a higher magazine capacity of 5, a faster reload speed and a faster rate of fire. However, the can kill a player with one shot to the head, chest, or stomach, as opposed to the Carcano Rifle, which can only kill with one shot if it is to the head. The weapon is so powerful that even at long distances it can literally blow a person's entire jaw off. This directly contradicts the in-game weapon stats page, which shows that the Carcano Rifle is more powerful. It is based on on the Remington Rolling Block rifle. It is the first scoped rifle that can be obtained by missions. When aiming down the sights of this weapon the player may notice white/gray areas around the rim of the scope. These areas indicate the location of the nearest enemy to the direction of aim. By moving the scope towards the white area, it will gradually enlarge until a full white ring appears when aiming directly at the enemy. Acquisition Single Player *The Rolling Block is obtained from the mission "Empty Promises"" which is given by Vincente de Santa. *Alternatively, the Rolling Block can also be obtained from the mission "Must a Saviour Die?", given by Luisa Fortuna. It is located at the top of the fort, directly ahead of where the player climbs over the wall. ''Undead Nightmare'' *The player will obtain the rifle once they have cleared Pacific Union Railroad Camp from the Undead infestation. *Alternatively, the player can also obtain the rifle by killing the survivors in Blackwater on the roof of one of the buildings (and thereotically other survivors later on in the game who use the rifle, for example the Plainview survivors). However, if the player kills the survivors and take their weapons, Blackwater will have a much higher chance of being overrun by the undead. This is a quicker way a getting the rifle and it gives the player a small advantage, but at the price of an increased risk of a zombie invasion. Also the survivors will attack the player if he opens fire so make sure you can kill them in a single dead-eye burst, or John will most likely be killed. An easy way of doing this is to aim with for their heads with the Cattleman Revolver. Using dead-eye to put 2 shots on each of their heads is a good way to dispatch them. Due to the relative ease at which the player can acquire the Rolling Block Rifle via less below-the-belt methods, this is arguably a bad strategy to acquire the gun. Multiplayer *The is unlocked into the player's regular inventory upon reaching rank 20. **The "Rolling Block Bully" weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. *It can also be obtained by killing another player who has the weapon equipped. *It is also a weapon in the Marksman class in cooperative missions Multiplayer Tips/Tricks The in multiplayer is easy to use, but hard to master, due to its very low ROF and ammo capacity. Since the weapon has a very high effective range, players need to take cover if the other player has a similar rifle, since other weapons do not have such high range. With this weapon, it is very easy to take down enemies behind low cover, or taking out enemies that are taking cover if in an elevated position. When scoped in the ring of the scope will light up when a enemy is in the scope, even if you cant quite see the enemy you will get a general idea of where he is, even if he is behind a object like a rock or wall. Also, this weapon is technically better than the Carcano Rifle, as this weapon can kill any enemy with a single shot to the torso, while enemies can withstand up to 3 hits from the Carcano. Gallery File:John-Marston-with-rifle.png|Marston sniping a Walton's Gang guard at the Twin Rocks Hideout File:sniperrifle.png|John Marston readying the File:Rdr_sniper_view.png Achievements The can be used to unlock the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles